forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Madae
Ilmater | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1282 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1312 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Ilmadia Bariel Belhifet | spouses = | siblings = Isair | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Madae was a cambion cleric of Iyachtu Xvim who lead The Legion of the Chimera, along with her brother, Isair. Description Madae was at first a cleric of Ilmater, but she later became a powerful priestess of Iyachtu Xvim, the hated son of Bane. Madae had both elven and devilish characteristics. She was about six and a half feet tall, dark red skin, broad, leathery wings, twisted legs and a tail. Along with her clerical duties, Madae was a fighter, and the mace was her weapon of choice. Possessions Madae received the unique Globe of Essence from Iyachtu Xvim himself, when she renounced her faith in Illmater. This artifact contained the essences of three demons. As long as this globe was in tact, the demons couldn't be killed. Thus, Madae used this for protection, and to watch over her slaves. History Madae and her twin brother, Isair, were born in Kuldahar in 1282 DR. With the archdruid Iselore's help, they were born to an elf, Ilmadia, who had become pregnant with the devil, Belhifet. To her mother's surprise, she was born with a tail. She was named after Iselore's mother. When her guardian and teacher Egenia died, however, the townsmen came upon her, as Madae performed burial rights, in accordance with her training as a priestess of Illmater. She and her brother fled to Luskan where they became emissaries to the Abyssal Plane. She was disgusted about they way she and Isair were treated for being half-elf and half-demon. Due to this, Madae and her brother went to form The Legion of the Chimera, their motivation being equality for half-breeds. Her brother was not please when the Ten Towns sent them gifts loaded with holy water, which hurt them both. Isair then sent out his armies. She led a force of yuan-ti, harpies and neo-orogs to Kuldahar to try and acquire the Heartstone Gem artifact. Madae argued with the archdruid Iselore, who was protecting the enchanted gem. She left the army in charge of Cedra, the yuan-ti half-breed leader, and returned to the Severed Hand. In honor Xvim, Madae had one of her most skilled weaponsmiths create the Scimitar of Souls. When it was complete, she put it into the hands of Iyachtu Xvim's statue, in the hopes that if Xvim appeared as an avatar, he would wield this weapon. The mainstay weapon of Xvim, the Scimiar of Souls had the power to literally suck the life out of its victims. Its blade was large and polished, with a serrated edge on the backside of its curve. Later, she was confronted by an adventuring party and fought them with her brother. After their base fell, she was dragged into the plane of Limbo, and had not been reported back since. Appendix Further reading The Legion of the Chimera Appearances ;Video games * Icewind Dale II References Category:Fighters Category:Inhabitants of Kuldahar Category:Members of the Legion of the Chimera Category:Cambions Category:Females Category:Worshipers of Iyachtu Xvim Category:Worshipers of Ilmater Category:Clerics of Iyachtu Xvim Category:Clerics of Ilmater Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Limbo Category:Inhabitants of the Severed Hand Category:Clerics